


Le vent se lève

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Jossed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs années après la série, Teo a une requête pour Aang. Sur la nature et la culture de la Maîtrise de l'air. (Incompatible avec Legend of Korra, écrit avant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vent se lève

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko. Cette fanfiction contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin du dessin animé.
> 
> Il y a du Aang/Katara, mais le thème principal est l'héritage des Maîtres de l'air.

Pendant longtemps, ce furent des parchemins portés par des messagers. Plus récemment, un système d'oiseaux mécaniques. En tout cas, Teo a continué, pendant des années, à envoyer des lettres à Aang, quand il se passait longtemps sans que les tours du monde de l'Avatar ne les fassent se rencontrer.

Le respect et l'amitié se mêlaient dans ses messages, alors qu'il racontait les nouvelles évolutions scientifiques de leur petite colonie. Il disait comment ils tentaient maintenant de respecter le souvenir des Nomades de l'air, d'utiliser ce qu'ils leur avaient laissé avec déférence. Il y relatait quelles recherches avaient dû être enterrées parce que l'assemblée avait jugé qu'elles étaient une menace pour la paix nouvelle, et il semblait à Aang qu'il cherchait son approbation. Il était tout prêt à donner son avis ; il comprenait qu'on y voie un des rôles de l'Avatar. Mais Teo, et ceux qui actuellement avaient pris en charge le temple du nord, lui semblaient suffisamment sages.

Et même si leurs contes de métal et de rouages n'étaient pas ceux qui l'intéressaient le plus dans le vaste monde, Aang ressentait toujours une certaine exaltation à constater la diversité des peuples et des modes de vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Teo lui-même qui demande l'autorisation d'atterrir au temple du sud, qui est ce qu'Aang et Katara ont de plus proche d'une résidence fixe.

Ils l'accueillent évidemment avec joie, même si de la surprise s'y mêle. L'appareil mécanique dans lequel Teo a fait le voyage est immense, et une certaine odeur s'y attache, qui laisse entendre que même s'il est descendu jusqu'au sol en planant, ce n'est pas son seul moyen de déplacement. Mais c'est normal ; le trajet a dû être long, demander des réserves de nourriture et d'eau. Cette machine est adaptée à son usage, même si Aang préfère les planeurs.

Un plan incliné de bois s'ouvre dans la paroi du véhicule, et le fauteil roulant de Teo en descend. Bien sûr, c'est lui aussi un homme d'âge mur maintenant, et ses épaules sont larges, contrastant avec ses jambes toujours mortes et frêles. Aang lui demande avec chaleur ce qui l'amène.

Une ombre d'hésitation assombrit son visage, qui ne ressemble pas à l'assurance enthousiaste avec laquelle il écrit ses lettres ou leur fait visiter les dernières constructions du temple du Nord. "Avatar Aang," commence-t-il solennellement, "j'ai une requête à vous présenter."

Aang lui suggère avec un sourire de couper les formalités, et Teo lui en semble reconnaissant. "Vous pouvez venir !" lance-t-il à haute voix.

Deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, descendent la rambarde de l'aéroplane. La fille est un peu plus âgée et semble moins timide.

"Ma fille." présente Teo. Aang et Katara l'ont déjà vue, mais elle était tellement minuscule alors qu'ils auraient été bien en peine de la reconnaître."

"Et le garçon ?" demande Katara. "De la famille aussi ?"

"Non. Mais il est aussi du temple du nord, et..." la voix de Teo est haute et très légèrement tremblante. "Je voudrais vous prier de les prendre comme élèves."

Il penche la tête, avec l'expression que d'autres auraient pour se mettre à genoux. Sans attendre de questions, il explique comment ces enfants ne volent pas comme les autres, mais presque comme Aang. Il explique, avec une fierté de père et une indulgence difficilement dissimulée, comment des tourbillons de vent accompagnent leurs colères. Mais il raconte aussi comment, s'envolant un jour de tristesse, le garçon est presque tombé, comme aspiré par un tourbillon.

"Je pense," conclut-il, "que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les aider."

"Je le pense aussi." répond Aang avec un sourire.

Il s'agenouille auprès des enfants, leur demande leurs noms, qu'ils donnent avec timidité. Il se présente, même s'il est évident qu'ils savent déjà qui il est. Peu de gens réussissent à l'ignorer.

Il leur montre un mouvement de doigts, ancien souvenir, le plus simple, et un tourbillon d'air parfaitement équilibré vibre entre ses doigts. Quand ils imitent ses gestes, ils n'obtiennent que des coups de vent désordonnés, mais c'est quelque chose.

Le regard d'Aang brille d'une lumière nouvelle, alors qu'il leur déclare solennellement, prenant leurs mains. "Cela me ferait plaisir que vous restiez." Les enfants semblent excités, impressionnés, soulagés aussi, peut-être un tout petit peu inquiets, comme devant une grande aventure.

Teo remercie avec mille effusions, et demande quand ils auront appris suffisamment pour qu'il puisse revenir les chercher et les ramener dans leurs familles.

Aang hésite un instant, puis secoue la tête en souriant. "Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir des élèves maîtres de l'air un jour, et je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Mange avec nous ce soir, je te dirai demain."

Ils sont six, ce soir, avec le tout petit enfant de Katara, et Aang a tellement d'aventures à raconter que tout le monde rit beaucoup et s'étonne que le monde soit assez grand pour contenir tant de choses extraordinaires. Mais il ne parle pas de l'avenir de ses élèves, et il ne mentionne pas non plus sa petite enfance, quand les Maîtres de l'air existaient encore.

Il mène ses hôtes à d'anciennes cellules monacales qui seront leurs chambres. Juste pour ce soir pour Teo, beaucoup plus longtemps pour les enfants. Eles ressemblent beaucoup à celles du temple du nord, et le petit garçon semble presque déçu par l'absence d'exotisme, par rapport au jardin empli de fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Mais Aang ne rejoint pas sa propre chambre. Katara sort, ne le voit pas observer les étoiles au jardin, finit par le trouver dans l'écurie d'Appa, à le regarder manger d'un air pensif.

"Les enfants qui avaient des capacités de Maîtres de l'Air partaient vivre dans les monastères." commence Aang sans préambule. "Bien sûr, leurs familles pouvaient passer les voir lors de certains jours de fêtes, quand ils se trouvaient à proximité de leur temple. Mais ils ne revenaient pas vivre avec eux avant l'âge adulte, et seulement s'ils le désiraient."

"Je sais." murmure Katara. Il a partagé ses souvenirs d'enfance avec elle, lui a tout dit des étranges moeurs de son peuple. Le fait de rester sur place était réservé aux moines, dans ce peuple de nomades. Le fait qu'elle, un Maître de l'eau, et une fille qui plus est, vive dans ce temple-ci est en soi une sorte de sacrilège. Les femmes Maîtres de l'air se trouvaient aux temples de l'est ou de l'ouest.

"Mais ce n'est pas la même chose." continue Aang. Katara aurait pu lui dire exactement cela, si elle n'était persuadée qu'il le réaliserait par lui-même. "Nous étions nombreux, et il y avait tant de moines sympathiques !"

"Et vos parents considéraient qu'il était normal d'être séparés de vous aussi jeunes, et d'être si loin de vos pensées. Ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs."

"Je pense que c'était dur pour eux, même chez nous. Mais c'était une des conditions, pour atteindre l'équilibre."

"Aang," dit Katara, d'une voix soudain très sérieuse, "si mon enfant - un de mes enfants - pouvait maîtriser l'air, le séparerais-tu de moi ?"

"Non ! Bien sûr que non."

Katara passe son bras autour de l'épaule d'Aang, le serre contre elle. Il se sent très fatigué. Cela devrait être un jour de bonheur, un don du ciel qu'il n'espérait pas. Mais cette réapparition des Maîtres de l'air ne fait que lui rappeler que les Nomades de l'air ont bel et bien disparu.

La nature a pu rétablir l'équilibre, combler le vide, faire naître des enfants chez un peuple qui, quoique issu de familles de la Terre, vole maintenant avec le vent. Peut-être ont-il eu des ancêtres maîtres de l'air ; une vie de nomadisme peut mener à des rencontres surprenantes. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement leur mode de vie. Et Aang est heureux de ne pas être le dernier Maître de l'air, oui, mais...

Il pourrait tricher. Il pourrait exiger que les enfants restent avec lui jusqu'à leur âge adulte. Il pourrait leur enseigner tout ce qu'il se rappelle des coutumes des moines, comme si elles étaient absolument nécessaires à la maîtrise de l'air. Il pourrait même - ils sont jeunes - les détourner de leur propre culture, leur enseigner sa méfiance de toute technologie.

Il ne ferait que les isoler. Il ne peut pas créer une société artificielle. Et puis, les moines Maîtres de l'air n'ont pas de sens sans le reste de leur peuple, voyageant avec les nuages. Il ne se rappelle pas cette partie-là, il était trop petit. Leurs chansons sont perdues, leur techniques pour se nourrir, se vêtir... Il serait impossible de recréer cela. Il serait immoral de le faire avec des enfants volés.

Et puis Appa, lui, est vraiment le dernier de son espèce. Aang s'enfoiut dans son pelage. Il pleure presque. Katara ne cessera pas de l'étreindre pour le consoler, alors elle bascule avec lui, même si elle mettra encore des heures à enlever les longs poils de ses vêtements. Appa émet un long et doux gémissement.

S'il y a un jour des nomades de l'air à nouveau, ils voyageront dans des vaisseaux volants semblables à celui par lequel Teo est venu ici, et leurs rêves seront de métal et de toile.

"Tu sais..." dit Aang à Katara, après un long moment étendus ensemble dans la fourrure douce, "quand je serai mort et réincarné, c'est peut-être un de ces enfants qui me... lui... nous enseignera la maîtrise de l'air."

D'habitude elle n'aime pas l'entendre aborder ce sujet ; mais ce soir elle semble l'accepter. "Oui. Et peut-être que dans quatre générations, tu renaîtras comme un de leurs descendants."

"C'est possible..." Et il veut croire que ce ne serait pas si terrifiant.

Le lendemain, avant de repartir, Teo et les enfants sortent deux planeurs de l'arrière de son vaisseau - ce n'est plus étonnant qu'il soit si gros ! Ils ne ressemblent pas aux ailes artisanales des moines ; forcément, ils sont à la base faits pour pouvoir voler sans aucune aide de maîtrise du vent ! Aang a envie de dire qu'il vaut mieux commencer par l'aile la plus simple, mais ils savent déjà utiliser celle-là. Alors, peut-être pourraient-ils voir les deux ?

"Quand dois-je revenir ?" demande Teo.

"Dans sept mois et quatre jours," explique Aang, "a lieu une des fêtes rituelles au cours desquelles les apprentis pouvaient voir leurs parents." C'est le tout dernier souvenir qu'il a de sa mère ; ça, et un fragment de chanson. "Je pense que ce serait un bon moment. Ils pourraient alors décider s'ils veulent poursuivre leur entraînement ou revenir vivre avec leurs familles."

"Nous viendrons à plusieurs, alors ?"

Aang sourit. "Ce n'est pas le plus simple. Je pense que vous serez nombreux à vouloir les revoir, et que même ceux qui les connaissaient à peine brûleront d'envie de voir ce que peut faire un maître de l'air. Non, ce jour-là, attendez-nous. Nous volerons ensemble ; je les mènerai moi-même jusqu'au temple du nord."

Teo embrasse sa fille, puis les deux enfants font de grands gestes à son aéroplane qui s'éloigne à l'horizon.

Aang pense que s'il a d'autres élèves - et il croit que les lois de la nature toute-puissante peuvent lui garantir cela - il faudra qu'un jour, il les emmène au temple de l'est, et à celui de l'ouest. Ils ne peuvent pas rester éternellement des sanctuaires qui ne sont que des cimetières. Et ses enfants auront des choses à y apprendre - sans compter qu'il pourrait leur enseigner comme règle fondamentale de ne pas toucher aux souvenirs les plus importants.

Il soupire, regarde les deux enfants qui maintenant tournent vers lui des regards anxieux, sourit à nouveau.

Le vent du changement se lève.

Il lui semble qu'il peut vivre en se laissant porter.


End file.
